Opportunity
by Wedjatqi
Summary: An opportunity arrives for certain people in Atlantis during one innocent lunchtime in the Mess Hall. JT. Inspired by the episode 'Remnants'. Set post season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: I own no part of the Stargate world, and I make no money from this, so on and so forth…

**Note: **This fic is complete, the last chapters just need a tidy up, so it will likely be either 4 or 5 chapters long. I'm hoping to put up another one today, depending on how things go. This was inspired by the season 5 episode Remnants.

0000000

Mat glanced towards her again, trying to hide his interest by continuing his gaze over her to the buffet table just beyond her table. Maybe he really was interested in some more chicken nuggets, no one would really know. Or maybe one of those chocolate muffins that had been put out since he had sat down.

"Walker?" Major Lorne asked and Mat turned his attention back to his own table.

"Yep?" He asked towards his team leader and good friend Evan Lorne.

Evan narrowed his eyes at him and turned slightly in his seat to look off towards the buffet table himself and then back at Mat.

"If you're thinking about getting one of the muffins, then grab one for me as well. Or are you looking at something a little sweeter?"

Next to Evan, Lt Martins, or Sketch as they called him, sniggered. Mat felt a touch embarrassed that he hadn't been as subtle with his interest as he had planned, but he didn't really care with his team. They were a good team, even Dr Kingman who was the quiet scientist of their team. Mat got on well with the man, especially since they had started up playing table tennis every Thursday night, and damn could the scientist play! Mat glanced at Kingman now to see that even he was smiling with a knowing look.

"A guy can enjoy the view can't he?" Mat responded to them all. "After all, not all of us are happy with just a chocolate muffin," he added to Evan.

Sketch sniggered again as he munched on his second sandwich, twisting around Lorne to look off towards the target table with absolutely no subtlety whatsoever. "Which one?" He asked.

"Shhh," Mat hissed at him.

Sketch grinned as he turned back to his sandwich. "Just asking, cause there's a whole lot of sweetness at _that_ table."

Mat lifted a high Spock eyebrow at him. "Dusty?" Mat guessed.

Sketch pulled an exaggerated wince at that as he filled his mouth with more BLT.

"She'd eat him alive," Evan said.

Sketch glanced at Evan with interest and Mat winced himself at the double-entendre.

"You're disgusting," Evan replied to Sketch. "And I'm not just talking about the sandwich you're sharing with us all."

Sketch chuckled as he closed his grinning mouth. "Alice is happy enough with my eating habits," he replied.

"Alice; who you've been stalking?" Mat asked as he glanced at Alice sat at the other table.

"I haven't been stalking her. We went out last week," Sketch replied rather defensively.

"Does she know that you've got a thing for Dr Keller?" Kingman asked.

Mat glanced round with interest. "Doc Keller? Really?"

"He's been to the infirmary five times this week with his knee," Kingman replied with suspicion.

"It hurts," Sketch defended.

"It hurts because you keep up with the crazy sparring sessions with Ronon and he knows it's weak," Mat replied, having been on the receiving end of the dangerous Satedan's attacks.

"I'll get in a hit one day," Sketch defended. "Oh, look out the sweetness is halving," he added.

Mat would have called him on that, but his head snapped round to see for himself. Sketch was right because now only Dusty and Teyla were left seated at the table, the other three women passing by behind Evan and Sketch as they headed out.

"Ladies," Sketch called to them. "Alice," he added to the redhead as she paused by him, her empty tray in her hand, and she smiled down at Sketch.

"I see your eating habits haven't improved since last Friday," she commented, but Mat could see the sparkle in her eyes.

"I have a _very_ healthy appetite," Sketch told her with a grin and lifted eyebrows.

"And this is something you feel I should know?" Alice asked.

Sketch wiped his mouth with his napkin and tilted his head further round towards her and gave her a full on charming smile. "Just in case you were interested."

She rolled her eyes as she moved to leave, but Sketch turned further in his seat towards her as he asked "We still on for tomorrow night?"

Mat tuned out the rest of the conversation, as he looked back towards the other table that in his opinion hadn't lost any sweetness at all. Dusty was stacking up the last of her meal onto her tray, which meant that maybe Teyla would be by herself in a minute. Maybe. But then women tended to wait for each other…

He was aware that Evan leant forward a little over the table and was looking towards the table as well.

"I heard Olan in Geology asked her out," Evan said quietly as Sketch kept up his flirty banter with Alice.

Mat looked to his friend. "Olan? Really?"

"Come on he's had a massive crush on Teyla since he got here," Evan muttered as he sipped on his apple juice.

"How do you know I'm not interested in Dusty?" Mat asked, more for curiosity's sake than trying to hide his interest.

Evan smiled at him as he set his cup down. "Please, you've been drooling over Teyla since you set foot in Atlantis."

"I haven't been drooling," Mat protested.

Evan gave him a 'come on' expression.

Mat looked away to the other table again as subtly as he could. "She go out with Olan?"

"Don't think so, or maybe it's just rumour. She and Kanaan only split a couple of weeks ago," Evan considered.

"If he hasn't asked her out yet, Olan will," Mat considered.

"The vultures are circling," Kingman muttered from Mat's right.

Mat looked round at him with an amused glance, though the guy had a point, because Mat would bet good money that there were more than a few guys in the city who would have set their sights on Teyla now she was single again. The only issue was how long you should wait for her to get over Kanaan.

Mat was part of the city gym's sparring circle, and had sparred with Teyla only last week, and she hadn't seemed anything but her usual cheerful polite self. Perhaps Kanaan was well in the past. If Mat could just maybe chat to her for a bit, lay some groundwork if nothing else. Dusty was still sat with her, but Dusty was something close to a friend of Mat's, so he thought she would probably give him some space to talk to Teyla alone.

He looked at Evan. "You want me to get you a muffin then?" He asked.

Evan grinned as Mat got up. "Good luck."

Mat headed away down the metal aisle between the tables straight towards the buffet table, all the while keeping his eye subtly on Teyla's table. He grabbed two chocolate muffins from the buffet and headed back towards his table by a route that would take him past Teyla.

He lucked out because both Teyla and Dusty noticed him approaching and as they both glanced up at him, he smiled down at them, but mostly at Teyla.

"Hello, Ladies," he greeted them.

"Major Walker," they both replied with polite and such pretty smiles.

He slowed as he reached their table, as if distracted by their attention, and he stood by the empty chair next to Teyla.

"I was hoping to catch you, Teyla," he began trying to sound like he hadn't rehearsed anything. "We got to schedule another sparring session, if you're up to beating me up again?"

She smiled up at his weak joke and he relaxed a little.

"You do yourself a disservice, Major," she complimented him. "You are a very skilled warrior."

"Thanks, but after sparring with you and Ronon, it's pretty clear that I have a lot to learn," he replied and he could have sworn he could feel Dusty rolling her eyes across the table.

"I have found that it is not very…encouraging for any of us to compare ourselves solely against Ronon's skill," Teyla replied kindly. The humour of her smile felt like an invitation to keep the conversation going.

"Glad to hear I'm not the only one who thinks that," he joked. "The guy sure knows how to wail on someone! Martins is still complaining about his knee."

Teyla glanced past him towards his team's table and back up to him. "It would be best for Lt Martins to rest his knee, Ronon will only focus on it as a weakness," she advised with concern.

Mat pulled a face. "Too late, but Martins is too stubborn to stop sparring with Ronon even for a week."

Teyla shook her head with that lovely polite smile of hers. "Tell him that behaving in such a way is only playing to Ronon."

"I'll try, but I don't think it'll stop Sketch. He'll learn eventually though."

"Sketch?" She asked with a light frown.

Mat hadn't realised he had called his friend and teammate by the nickname, usually just used among the team, but despite Martins' initial protest the nickname had seriously stuck.

"That's what we've been calling him. He and Lorne are into drawing. Martins always has this little sketchpad in his pocket when we're off world. We sit still for more than five seconds and he's sketching something."

She smiled with a light touch of laughter. "And you do not enjoy such activities?" She asked.

He set down the muffins on the table, since holding them so long was making them feel a touch warm and soft in his hand. Also, it was a starting point at perhaps staying here to talk with her.

"No, I'm not into drawing or painting, though I come from an arty family," he added. Her attention seemed to sharpen on him and he gathered that arty things interested her. Good, finally his parents' artistic influence might pay out for him. "Actually my thing was sculpture," he confessed to her.

"Really?" Teyla asked with clear surprise, but with what looked like honest interest. "What kind of sculpture?" She asked.

"Mostly clay," he told her.

"I used to sculpt with my mother when I was young, but among my people wood is the main medium that is used," she told him.

Mat took that as enough of an invitation to stay longer. He nudged the chair in front of him enough to give him a tiny space to sit down. "Well, if you want, I would be happy to show you the basics of working with clay again, in exchange for your beating me up sessions?" He offered.

She grinned at his joke. "I am happy to spar with anyone, but I would certainly enjoy learning to sculpt again," she replied.

She had been eating a slice of apple and she looked away to pick up another from her tray, and as she did Mat glanced at Dusty across the table. The woman had a knowing amused look already focused on him. He glared at her for a split second before angling his head enough to ask her to leave. Teyla looked up and Mat returned his full attention to her.

"Have you ever tried ice sculpture?" He asked.

"No," she replied. "Though I have seen such examples on a world that my people visit frequently."

"How do they work the ice there?" He asked interested as he had found ice sculpture one of the hardest forms to work.

"They chip away the ice fraction by fraction with small cutting tools," she informed him showing him with her fingers how small the picks were. "Creating mainly animal forms or sometimes a portrait, if the sculptor is skilled enough."

Dusty loudly lifted her tray as she began to rise from the table, and Mat could have hugged her. "If you guys are going to talk ice and clay, I'm off," she announced as she shoved her chair back under the table. "See you at Poker tomorrow night, Teyla?"

"Yes, I shall see you then, Dusty," she replied up to the other woman and Mat felt a flush of relief, because it meant that Teyla was going to stay talking with him for a bit.

As Dusty left, Mat made a note to thank her later before he turned all his attention back on Teyla.

"Back on Earth we often start off work on ice with a chainsaw," he told her.

She frowned elegantly. "Are they not devices used to fell trees?" She asked surprising him that she even knew what a chainsaw was.

"They are indeed, and I almost lost my hand to one once," he told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was younger and being a little stupid," he admitted as he broke off part of his chocolate muffin.

Mat recounted his story, which he had told a few times over the years, but he made sure to give as much detail this time in particular. She laughed at his joking comments and looked honestly relieved for him that he had avoided such serious injury. He confessed that he had been angrier at losing the ice sculpting competition than the near accident. She laughed sympathetically again and he enjoyed her lovely smile and humour. As he launched into another story, this time of his eccentric artistic family, he felt a strange sense of being watched. As he talked, he glanced back to his team's table, but they were all deep in conversation so he turned back to Teyla.

"You into painting or drawing then?" He asked and as she replied, he felt the hunted feeling again.

He found himself looking over his other shoulder, the strange sense of being closely watched too strong to ignore. It was an instinct that had saved him more than once in his job. However, he wasn't used to feeling it here in the city. The number of people sat around the Mess Hall had actually lessened though, and no one was looking his way, at least not now. There were two tables of scientists, who were busy talking among themselves, a table with a chess game underway, and the rest of Teyla's team who had arrived at some point and were sat across the room. Frowning to himself, Mat turned back to Teyla's description of Athosian carving.

He nodded through her description, asking questions as he went.

"So, you make the bantos rods yourself?" He asked.

"Yes, though the original wood that we used grew only on Old Athos, but there are many varieties on other worlds that are just as good," she replied.

"Are they an Athosian tradition or do other worlds in Pegasus fight with them?"

"It was said that the skills were originally developed on another world that was severely culled by the Wraith, but those truly skilled in the fighting arts had survived, escaping to live on other worlds, and one such world was Athos. My people adopted the training methods, but there are several other worlds who have also further developed the practice. My Father told me that in the time of his father that every handful of years there used to be a championship competition between those who were the highest skilled in bantos training. People would gather from many worlds to compete and enjoy the spectacle."

"That doesn't happen any more?"

"No, apparently the Wraith somehow learnt of the location of the last competition and culled almost everyone there, and the practice was never re-established. I must confess that I have considered attempting to restart the competitions, for it is wrong that the Wraith took away something so empowering for so many people."

Mat considered that and nodded. "Maybe Atlantis could even help out."

"I had thought as much, but I am unsure as to whether the IOA would see guarding such a competition as all that worth while," she replied with what seemed a slightly sad smile.

Mat learnt a little further towards her, drawn in by the story. "I'd think after all you've done for us over the years that they would certainly listen to you, and it might gather some good will with other worlds for Atlantis to help out," he considered.

She smiled at him. "Perhaps I could even persuade some such as yourself to compete?"

Mat glanced away and smiled. "I don't think I'd be quite up to that."

"Do not sell yourself short, Major Walker," she replied.

"Most people call me Mat off duty," he offered her.

A shadow abruptly fell over the table and Mat became aware of someone stood to his immediate right. He turned and looked up into the eyes of his commanding officer.

"Colonel," Mat greeted him, the surprise in his voice getting the best of him.

"Major," Colonel Sheppard replied, his smile formal and didn't reach his eyes.

"Hello, Colonel," Teyla greeted him as well with a smile in her voice, not that Mat saw it because he was still looking up at the Colonel. He saw the Colonel's gaze move to Teyla and his smile became more natural, and Mat had a moment of concern. He got on really well with Colonel Sheppard, considered him someone to trust, but there was something rather frosty about the smile he had gotten.

"Everything okay?" Mat found himself asking, glancing to the rest of the room to where his own team remained relaxed enough.

"Sure," the Colonel replied with another one of those rather fake smiles. "What time are you guys shipping out to the Kids' planet today?"

"1600," Mat replied. "Dr Zelenka's got to complete the water system repairs in the south west pier first."

"Ah, yeah," the Colonel replied nodding.

Mat frowned up at the city's military commander, and then it occurred to him that maybe, as her teammate, Colonel Sheppard had noticed Mat's interest and had moved in to 'rescue' Teyla. Teams looked out for each other like that. Mat glanced to Teyla beside him. She hadn't seemed uncomfortable talking with him – she had been smiling and even had laughed at his weak jokes – so maybe Colonel Sheppard was just checking out that she was okay.

"Is Rodney not assisting Radek?" Teyla asked Colonel Sheppard over Mat's head.

"You really think he'll be climbing around the water pipes to find the problem?" The Colonel asked with proper humour in his voice at last.

"No, of course not," she replied with humour of her own, and Mat saw her look off towards the rest of her team with a warm smile. The smile looked as honest as the smiles he had been getting, so he couldn't quite understand what the Colonel's problem might be. Surely he would soon see that things were relaxed enough here.

"Poor Dr Zelenka gets the best jobs doesn't he?" Mat joked to Teyla and she turned her amused smile to him. Yes, it felt like a very real smile.

"Well, Rodney's a busy man," Colonel Sheppard added and Mat looked back up at him again. Mat felt once again that he had done something wrong and he sought to repair it somehow.

"After this trip today, Dr Kingman should be trained up on the kids' shield device for next time," Mat said.

"Good, that'll save you guys hanging around waiting next time," was the reply. Mat frowned at the implication that he and his team were sitting around on their hands with nothing better to do. He decided not to point out to his commanding officer that it was their shift break and that the Colonel himself was off duty in the Mess Hall.

He smiled up at him instead, but yet again didn't get the normal Sheppard humour in response. He wondered if the guy was just having a bad day. Colonel Sheppard's gaze held his for a moment, then slid away to Teyla and back again, and abruptly Mat understood. Suddenly the Colonel's rather frosty attitude made obvious sense, and Mat felt relieved. Then the disappointment hit, as well as the surprise. He glanced from the Colonel to Teyla. He hadn't heard anything about this, but then it wasn't like it would be the first time the grapevine had missed something – No one had predicted Doc Keller and Dr McKay as a couple until they had been seen out on an obvious date together.

Mat turned his attention down to his mostly dissected muffin as he squelched his disappointment further. He gathered up the muffin pieces, remembering that he still had Evan's muffin. He looked back to Teyla with a smile.

"I should really get this to Lorne, he gets ratty without his sugar fix," he joked and she smiled. Mat didn't look round to the Colonel, as he suspected that making Teyla laugh might not be all that well received right now. "I'll see you both around."

"We must organise our sparring session," Teyla replied to him as he got up.

"Sure, I'll email you," Mat replied, glad at least that those sessions could continue.

"And I look forward to your sculpting lesson," she added and Mat paused and smiled.

"Me too," he replied as he turned away, avoiding the Colonel's eyes except for one brief moment. "Colonel," he said as he moved away.

"Major."

Mat headed straight towards his team's table and resisted the urge to swear. He dropped down into his seat with his team and set Evan's muffin on his tray.

"So?" Evan asked reaching for the offering.

"No joy," Mat replied as he rested his arms on the table.

"Really?" Evan asked as he started on the muffin. "You two looked deep in conversation."

Mat looked off back towards Teyla's table to see that, rather than her having left to join her team's table, Colonel Sheppard had sat down at her table. From here, they looked just like two colleagues talking, but Mat hadn't missed the silent message the Colonel had sent his way.

"I was too slow off the mark," Mat reflected.

The rest of the table all turned and looked off to where the Colonel and Teyla sat.

"What? The Colonel?" Sketch asked with surprise in his voice.

"The Colonel," Evan replied as he returned his attention to his muffin. Mat noticed that Evan didn't look all that surprised, though gave him a sympathetic glance.

"But they're in the same team," Sketch added with more confusion in his voice.

"So?" Evan asked. "She's not military."

"But, surely…?" Sketch dwindled off. "Are you sure?" He asked Mat.

"He didn't say anything directly, but I got the Colonel's message pretty clearly."

"Sure as hell looked like Teyla was enjoying your company before he turned up. Can't say I would see Teyla playing you like that," Sketch muttered with far more insight than he usually gave to such things.

"I think you just got knocked off the table," Dr Kingman muttered from Mat's right. "He's swooped in and taken your point."

Mat smiled at the table tennis symbolism and looked back to where the two were talking. They weren't sitting next to each other like a couple, or even how a couple having a disagreement might sit.

"Even if that's it, then I'm hardly going to compete with my superior officer am I?"

"Why not? She's available, and the vultures are circling as Kingy put it," Sketch said.

"Don't call me that," Kingman protested half-heartedly.

"It's up to her who she chooses to date," Sketch continued. "I say, you keep trying, you ever know if you can get back on the table. He could be just another circling vulture."

"She did say she was looking forward to our sparring and me teaching her some sculpture."

"Sculpture?" Evan asked with surprise. "I thought you hated sculpture?"

"I've been thinking of trying it again," Mat protested.

"Vulture," Evan muttered.

"Hey, I was damn good at it I'll have you know," Mat protested.

"Sure, sure…"

Mat looked away from their amused, yet kindly supportive faces, and wished he could see the Colonel's face, but his back that was turned to Mat.

He wished he knew what they were talking about. Him? Work? Or were they planning a date?

000000  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:** 2

0000000

John had been happily finishing off his lunch across the table from Ronon and Rodney.

He sat back in his seat and lifted the chocolate muffin he had swiped from the passing caterer's tray that had been on its way to the buffet table. As he peeled away one side of the paper case from the moist chocolate chip muffin, he glanced across the room. Teyla wasn't sat with them today since she'd spent the morning with her Ladies Poker Night buddies. In fact, their team hadn't been on normal duty for a few days as John had been in sole charge of the city for the last four days as Woolsey had been laid low with stomach flu. However, as of eleven o'clock this morning, Woolsey had dragged himself back into his office, against Doc Keller's advice. John had remained long enough to be comfortable that the guy wasn't going to slump over onto his desk once alone, and then finally John had been graced with the rest of the day off. It had been a long few days, filled with rather sleepless nights, but no one had attacked the city and no space aliens had risen up out of the ocean or anything like that. So, it was with great relief that John had met up with Rodney and Ronon, and headed here for a well earned lunch. The muffin heist only added to the joy of the moment.

Life had been relatively good of late, not just due to the lack of space alien attack, but that Atlantis was back in Pegasus and the Wraith were off licking their wounds. It was rare that there was any kind of lull in the storms of activity that had been hitting Atlantis ever since the expedition had first arrived in this galaxy five and a half years ago. When these lulls did arrive, there had always been the sense of suspicion about the return to 'normal', for everyone saw such moments as more of an eye of a storm rather than a break between them. However, over the years, John had begun to properly enjoy and make use of those quiet times. Experience had shown him how important it was to grab such moments when you could and to not look to the horizon looking for more trouble. So today, he planned to chill. It was unlikely that Ronon would be into sparring today, which along with their running sessions, had been less frequent since Amelia's arrival into his friend's social life. John didn't mind though, since the prospect of kicking back for the rest of the day sounded very good to him.

He bit into the muffin, the full sweetness only making everything better, as he looked across the Mess Hall to where Teyla was now sat with just Sergeant Mehra. The rest of those who had been at her table where headed out, though were currently hanging around Lorne's team's table. John gave himself a mental pat on the back for that team. He had found over the last few years that the team leaders often knew which team members would work best with them, and Lorne had made some good choices with his current team. Lorne had lost half his old team during one of the first missions back in Pegasus after their return from Earth, and Lorne and Martins had been pretty badly beat up themselves. They were at full strength now though, and seemed closer than before, and their new teammates had fitted in perfectly. Though Major Walker had been in line for a team of his own, Lorne had made a good case for the guy to get some experience in a Pegasus team first, and it appeared that the two had hit it off particularly well. Even the quiet and studious Dr Kingman seemed to have flourished since joining them. Yes, it had been a good move, and their track record so far had been real good.

John took another bite of his muffin and glanced back towards Teyla and Mehra. The return to Pegasus had really lifted everyone's spirits, and with new blood in the city, they had even more resources to explore the city and really get into learning as much as they could from the Ancient database. Things were going pretty good in terms of the running of the city, but John knew there was far more to the cheerfulness he had been feeling of late. A large part of that feeling had begun one morning nearly three weeks ago when Teyla had announced to the team that she and Kanaan had broken up.

John's initial reaction to her quiet and rather sad statement had been very telling – he had felt absurdly relieved and more than a little excited. Of course, after that his more common feelings of caution had returned, but since that day he had been feeling as if some weight had been lifted from him. He felt as if he could breath that little bit easier. He had begun to enjoy his Torren babysitting duties even more, as if Kanaan had been some sort of shadow in the room before. Since John was Torren's namesake he felt that made him something like an Godparent, so he had set out to make sure that little Torren didn't get too upset that his parents didn't seem to ever be in the same room together any more. Besides the kid was getting far easier to be with, now that he could sit up and interact with you. It was never too early to introduce loads of Earth culture, and so John and Rodney had brought a load of cartoon dvds back on Earth. Torren was too young for them really, but he enjoyed the colours and sounds. The stories were more for John and Rodney to enjoy, and since Teyla was still reluctant to let Rodney watch Torren alone, John tended to team up with him.

However, today Torren was with his father off the city. John always found himself feeling a little edgy when the kid was away, as Ronon had also admitted to feeling, so John had to wonder how Teyla dealt with it. After what had happened to her people with Michael, it was amazing that she even let her son off world at all, let alone for several days. It was just another way that Teyla showed her determination and courage in not allowing the Wraith to ever dictate how her people lived their lives. She was not going to allow the Wraith, or Michael's ghost, to stop her son from living a life among his people, to walk and play in the forest and to live a life without fear. Still, it had to be worrying for her. John wondered if she had gotten used to it a little over the last three weeks.

She had been spending a little more time with her Poker Night ladies, likely needing some girly time after her break up. John could understand that, but it felt weird to have the empty chair beside him today at the table. He was used to her sitting beside him and chatting with her whilst Rodney and Ronon had one of their bickering sessions, as they were doing right now. He glanced at them, unaware of the subject of which they were arguing. He didn't really care, and it didn't look like they needed an umpire yet, so he took another bite of his chocolate goodiness. Crumbs and the occasion chocolate chip fell down onto his tray, and he gathered them up, pressing them together to form a little mini-muffin. As he did so, his mind wandered again.

He had had a weird dream last night, not that its message wasn't obvious, but the clarity of the dream had lingered. He had been in a restaurant, which may have been a New York favourite of his from many years ago, and he had been sat at the table with both Nancy and Teyla. They had been discussing him at great length, particularly noting his failings. He couldn't remember details of what they had been saying, but he did remember that any time he wanted to add a comment, he had been unable to find his voice. And during it all, the waiter had brought plate after plate of apple pie, and he had just kept on eating it and listening to the two women. At which point Wraith had stormed the restaurant and the dream had turned into a more common running from the enemy and then flying a chopper type dream.

He didn't need to speak to a psychologist to know what the dream meant, the Wraith and chopper part aside. Since Teyla's announcement, he had been filled with a lingering indecision. Though absurdly delighted in the fact that she was single, and feeling a touch guilty that he was when she had been so sad about it initially, he had still found himself debating whether this change should lead to more.

He ate the mini-muffin, noting that the guys were arguing over hockey of all things, and considered that he was rather guilty of more than delight in Teyla's singlehood. It seemed that he was a 'if I can't have her, no one can' guy when it came to Teyla, because all those little reasons why he hadn't asked her out two years ago had returned and they had all seemed very reasonable again. Not only was she a teammate, a very good friend, and a woman from another galaxy from him, but she was now a mom and therefore likely to be picky about the men she might date. And of course there was the big ultimate question – did she even want to date him. He was man enough to admit that it was that last point that worried him the most. If she turned him down it could affect all the other points – alter their friendship, the team dynamic, and maybe she might even feel different about him spending so much time with Torren. Okay, maybe he was over-thinking things a little here, but it wasn't like that was anything new when it came to Teyla.

The announcement of her pregnancy two years ago had changed a hell of a lot for him, taking him completely off guard with how much it had affected him. He hadn't realised until that point how much he really liked her, how much…love had grown. Then watching her with Kanaan and their new baby had been damn heartbreaking. John had dealt with it of course, but now suddenly she was free again. Now suddenly opportunity was perhaps knocking and he was still filled with indecision about it.

He had been kind of side stepping the question for the time being though, as she needed time to get over Kanaan, so he had gone for the 'wait and see' option for now. However, it seemed that his subconscious was far less satisfied with that, as his dream last night, and a few far less innocent ones over the last weeks, seemed to show.

He removed the last of the muffin's paper casing as he glanced to the large bright windows to his left, completely ignoring the guys' 'discussion' and resisting the temptation to look over at Teyla again. It wasn't as easy to admire her when she wasn't sitting at your table, for staring at her across the Mess Hall was a little obvious. Outside the sun was shining, last night's showers long gone, though he could see the sunlight glimmering off the damp tabletops and towers outside.

Perhaps the issue was the fact that if anything happened between him and Teyla, he damn well knew it wasn't going to be a laid back, on again/off again kind of thing. If Teyla was in a relationship it would be with her whole heart and soul. The last time he had done that, and only once before that, had been his marriage and that had hardly ended well. He had preferred your more relaxed relationships, with no expectations, no demands, and no jealousy. Of course, he had just spent the last two years being deeply jealous and resentful of Kanaan despite trying not to care.

When he had been with Nancy it had been good, at first, and he had truly cared for her. The cracks had begun to form after the first year though, even earlier if her later complaints about his late night departures for black ops missions said anything. She had known all that about him going into the marriage, but it seemed that after a year of dating and a year of marriage that it had worn her down. Then there had been all the arguments over stupid little things, like curtain patterns and what couch should go in the living room. He hadn't really cared what colour the couch was, except suddenly it had meant something to him, for suddenly his life had been turning into something he didn't want. He had felt like she had wanted him to be something he wasn't. He hadn't wanted the same things as she had, hadn't wanted the floral design couch with the matching footstool thingy.

Then she had started to complain about the risks he was taking in his job, asking about the scars he sometimes came back with. He hadn't been able to give her the answers and suddenly that had been significant. He had realised then that they were very different and that they had perhaps never really fitted together. Maybe if he had gone into Dad's business, become the typical all American businessman that Dave had so easily become, maybe then he and Nancy would have worked. Nancy would have been the perfect wife for that version of himself, and his father had known it. John had often wondered if that had been the main reason why Dad had been such an advocate of his marriage to Nancy, perhaps thinking that living with her might change John. But, that wasn't a life that John had ever wanted. He wasn't the type for house parties and shaking hands with friends of senators. He wanted to be out here, fighting to make the universe that bit better, to push limits, and take the risks that others couldn't. He had always enjoyed pushing things; with his Dad, with his first motorcycle that had almost killed him, and pretty much every car, fighter jet, or alien spacecraft he had been in since. It wasn't the thrill of the adrenaline rush anymore - it was that he could and that he should. He had the skills and so he should use them. Plus he loved his job.

It was a job that Teyla shared of course. He looked away from the sparkling sunlight outside, back towards her table, to see that she had turned in her seat, giving him a full view of her profile. She laughed lightly, a beautiful wide smile lighting up her features, and beside her, looking down at her with a smile of his own, stood Major Walker.

John knew exactly what Walker was up to from that smile alone.

Aggressive annoyance tore through John. She had just split up from Kanaan and already Walker was making a move! Okay, nearly three weeks had passed and she was clearly back to her more usual cheerful self, but still…

The aggression receded enough for John to check his thoughts at condemning Walker for doing something John himself had been considering. In fact, how many other guys in the city would be thinking the same? John looked around the room, assessing all the other men around the room as if they too were about to head across the room to Teyla and make a move of their own.

Okay, he needed to get a grip. She had only been single a few weeks, she wouldn't be dating already…would she? A rush of what felt rather like panic flurried up into his throat. Was the timeout over and others would be moving in now? Why wouldn't they? He couldn't judge Walker, or any other guy, harshly for doing something that John himself was considering.

Walker was a good guy, everyone liked him, including John until this very moment. Did Teyla like Walker? John's gaze snapped to her face, seeing her smiling up to the Major.

John recalled that Walker was part of the sparring circle, so he probably sparred with Teyla every now and then, so they were probably friends of some sort. Maybe they were just talking about sparring. John's eyes shifted back up to Walker, who was clearly working the charm. John just bet Walker loved sparring with her. It had been years since John had sparred with her, not since that stupid Iratus bug nightmare, but he still vividly remembered how stunning she had looked when she fought. How thrilling it was to spar against a woman who was so strong and skilled. He hadn't minded getting beaten up during those sessions. Losing against any other woman might have dented his ego, but not with Teyla, because there was something so…elemental about sparring with her. He missed it. Deeply. And now Walker and others were sparring with her in his place.

John realised he was glaring at them across the Mess and so looked away, his eyes a little sore from having starred so long and hard. He blinked rapidly to moisten his eyes up, and looked down to see that at some point he had squeezed the last of his muffin, so that now crumbs and chocolate chips were scattered around his hand and over his tray. He glanced up towards Ronon and Rodney, but they were still engrossed in their discussion, seemingly having forgotten John's presence.

John began gathering up the crumbs and chips into another mini-muffin, resisting the urge to glare back across the room again for at least a few minutes. As he bloated together the crumbs, he pictured Walker and Teyla together, realising that they would look a good couple. He squished together the mini-muffin too harshly and it all fell apart between his fingers again, showering his tray with crumbs.

"You alright?" Ronon asked with what sounded like bemusement.

John nodded, glancing up at him only briefly so that he wouldn't be tempted to look past Ronon towards Teyla's table. He would not look for at least another minute. It wasn't like Walker was going to throw her down on the table with everybody watching. The mini-muffin exploded between his fingers again, and this time he gave up. He forgot the muffin remains and looked back across the Mess.

Walker had settled his hip against the table, getting far too comfortable there, and John saw that the Major had put his muffins down on Teyla's table – how appropriate! John rolled his eyes at himself, but returned his attention back to the flirting Major immediately.

Sure Walker was a nice guy, who probably didn't have a ton of emotional baggage to deal with like others, and sure he had an exemplary record, unlike John's rather tarnished one, but Walker wasn't right for Teyla. John struggled to find something about the man that wasn't sparkling clean, charming or handsome, and failed. Then he watched as Walker nudged aside the chair beside Teyla and sat down at her table. John looked to Teyla, to see only an honest smile to her features. Did she like Walker?

The aggressive feel towards Walker returned with a vengeance, pushing aside all the rational thoughts. Mehra chose this point to get up from the table, clearly to give Walker time alone with Teyla. John could feel his shoulders tightening up.

Teyla looked away from Walker, picking up another apple slice from her tray. John watched as she bit into the slice and he bet Walker was looking at her mouth as well. She laughed at something Walker had said. John could make her laugh, she laughed all the time at his jokes. John could do anything Walker could, in fact he knew Teyla far better that the Major did. Though, if she began dating Walker that would change, and suddenly John saw it all happening again – another Kanaan entering into her life before John could do anything about it. John would end up resenting Walker and torturing himself over his lost opportunity and 'what could have been'. He had hated the last two years, lost in circling thoughts of self-recrimination for letting such a good woman slip through his fingers, but at the same time thinking that she deserved better than him. Walker was a good guy and she deserved to be with a guy who gave her everything she would want – curtain patterns and couches galore.

She deserved that.

Why couldn't he have that?

She would want a lot from him, a full on relationship, and there was Torren to think of as well. She would need to know all of John's secrets, the mistakes that he had made and still held against himself. She would argue with him, but only about the important things, and she wouldn't let him get away with anything. She would want loyalty, love, and honesty.

He already met two of those.

Did he deserve to be with a woman like Teyla?

What if now was his only chance and Walker had stepped in and taken his place? He knew for sure that she wouldn't be the type to date more than one guy and what if this was his chance slipping away from him again?

She was already his friend, a teammate, in his dreams, and by his side most of the time anyway. Why not more?

The content of one dream from last week slid into his mind - lying with her in bed, stroking her golden skin, and inhaling her flowery spicy scent. He could kiss her skin, her throat, kiss her soft smiling lips.

He wanted it with a sudden raging passion and he narrowed his eyes at Walker, hating the man in that moment for wanting the same. Walker smiled again, leaning slightly closer to Teyla as he did, and something snapped in John. No guy could sit and watch a woman he loved be flirted with like that, and John shot to his feet. He moved around the table, faintly aware of someone asking him something, perhaps Rodney, so John just threw back some comment about going to the buffet table. However, he headed straight for Teyla's table and the flirting Walker.

As he approached, John wondered briefly what he was doing, what he was going to say, and even if he was being fair, but then Walker was leaning even closer to Teyla.

John stepped up to the side of the table, holding himself tall as he towered down over Walker's chair. The justification flared hotly through him as he saw Walker's frown at being interrupted by someone and then the surprise at seeing it was John.

"Colonel," Walker acknowledged with surprise and some question in his tone.

"Major," John replied, putting just enough weight to his own tone to cause a slight frown of worry to crease the Major's expression.

"Hello, Colonel," Teyla added.

The fact that she hadn't called John by his first name grated a little. However, as he looked at her from Walker, he saw the pretty happy grin on her face and he smiled back. The part of him that had won out to get his ass over here, the part that just wanted to stroke her skin, melted at her smile. John knew then that he really was in this all the way up to his…

He dropped his eyes back to Walker. The guy looked rather worried.

"Everything okay?" Walker asked, clearly thinking some situation had brought John to the side of the table. John watched him glance away to his own team.

"Sure," John replied smiling down at him, trying to remind himself that Walker was a good guy. John just didn't want him here right now, and certainly not making the moves on Teyla. In fact, John was sure Walker's team were due to head off world today, but they had been delayed. "What time are you guys shipping out to the Kids' planet today?" He asked. Surely Walker had been in the Mess Hall a little too long to be taking the time to be flirting with Teyla. He should have work to do.

"1600," Walker replied, his concern showing in his eyes, and John felt a touch of regret at making the guy uncomfortable. "Dr Zelenka's got to complete the water system repairs in the south west pier first."

"Ah, yeah," John replied acting as if he hadn't known that, which of course explained Walker's prolonged lunch break.

Walker glanced away to Teyla and John looked at her again, to see her questioning frown.

"Is Rodney not assisting Radek?" She asked, knowing from last night at the team dinner that Rodney had been talking about the repair. It was only this morning, when it had become apparent that there was a bigger problem than expected, that would involve dirty hard to reach places among the water piping, that Rodney had suddenly become too busy.

"You really think he'll be climbing around the water pipes to find the problem?" John asked her with an amused smile.

Her frown disappeared with understanding. "No, of course not," she replied with feeling and looked off towards where Rodney sat with Ronon, happy and dry. John wondered how Zelenka was faring.

"Poor Dr Zelenka gets the best jobs, doesn't he?" Walker joked drawing Teyla's attention and she smiled at him.

"Well, Rodney's a busy man," John found himself defending Rodney just because right now he didn't want to agree with Walker about anything except that he should leave the table area, or better yet the Mess Hall. John saw Teyla's surprised look to hear him defend Rodney so immediately, but John kept his attention mostly on Walker, who was again looking up at him with confusion behind his frown.

"After this trip today, Dr Kingman should be trained up on the kids' shield device for next time," Walker replied.

Zelenka, being the one who Rodney inevitably sent to the Kids' planet, had become the foremost expert on the shield device, but after today Kingman would have enough experience to affect repairs in the future as well. But today, Kingman and his team were left waiting for Zelenka, which had left Walker with ample time to sit and flirt with Teyla.

"Good, will save you guys hanging around waiting next time," John told him, and beyond Walker he saw Teyla's expression change, telling him that he had been a touch rude then, but he didn't really care.

Walker looked up at him with surprise as well, but there was also a flicker of challenge in his eyes. John met that look directly, knowing that he was perhaps being slightly out of line, but at the same time he was in charge and he didn't want his people sitting around flirting with Teyla, with anyone, when they should be working. Who the hell was he kidding?

He held Walker's eyes, seeing the questions in them, and then John looked away to Teyla. She was frowning at him slightly, questions in her expression as well, but John looked back at Walker and this time he didn't hide anything. He wasn't sure exactly how these kinds of things were communicated between people, but he saw the moment when Walker realised what was going on. John's first thought was annoyance at the real surprise that he saw in Walker's expression.

Walker looked away to Teyla and then back up at John and then down. John knew the message had been properly received and he watched as Walker gathered up his muffins, making some supposedly amusing comment to Teyla, but all John could focus on was that the guy was leaving, and the feeling of victorious pleasure it gave him.

Walker got up from his chair, but Teyla stopped him.

"We must organise our sparring session," she said and John's attention snapped to her face, assessing what he saw there now he was so much closer than before. Was she actually interested in Walker? Had they dated already? Or was she just being her usual polite self?

"Sure, I'll email you," Walker replied and John could see that he was pleased.

"And I look forward to your sculpting lesson," she added.

John frowned at that. Sculpting lesson?

"Me too," Walker replied with a wide charming smile. What exactly had been going on between these two? Had John just broken up something that had been going on already?

Walker moved past John, his eyes meeting John's only for a beat. "Colonel," he said as he passed, and John had to wonder at the stress of his title, getting the feeling that perhaps his rank alone had been the reason Walker was walking away so readily.

"Major," he replied. He watched the man walk away back to his table, and there wasn't a look back to Teyla, which made John relax a little bit more.

He looked away from Walker's retreat, feeling satisfied, to find Teyla looking up at him with a questioning look. Reality hit a little bit.

"Sculpting lesson?" John asked, oddly it the first thing that he thought.

"Major Walker was telling me that he comes from a family of artists, and that he was particularly skilled at sculpture," she informed him. She was sat turned in her chair, one arm leant along the back of the chair as she looked up at him.

"So he wants to share his skill with you?" John asked.

"He proposed the lesson in exchange for our sparring sessions," she explained.

John reached for the chair in front of him, pulling it out further from the table and sat down. "I don't think its sculpting skills he wants to exchange, Teyla," he pointed out trying to keep his tone amused and casual. It didn't quite work.

She looked surprised at his comment, which he was a little too since this wasn't a topic they ever discussed.

"Did you feel I required rescue from his 'skills'?" She asked with an amused tone, though he had to wonder if there was also a touch of annoyance in there as well. "Or did you really come over here to chastise him for enjoying his lunch break?"

Which was kind of a chastisement of John as well. John gave a half-hearted vague shrug to not really answer that question, as he quietly wondered if she really was annoyed with him for chasing Walker away. Clearly she hadn't minded Walker's attention. John began to doubt himself slightly, and he was back to his concerns and the ultimate worry again.

"Sorry," he offered. "Didn't realise you two were…?" He gestured with his hand vaguely, unwilling to put the right word in there, even if he worked out which one to use. He was also blatantly fishing.

"We simply spar together that is all," she replied quickly. John looked up to her eyes to see her glance away.

"And now sculpting together," he added.

She looked back to him. "You are free to join us if you wish," she replied with what felt rather like a challenge.

There was something new in this conversation, though he couldn't exactly name what it was. Maybe it was his own faint anxiety that had started up in his chest, or that perhaps she really was annoyed with him.

"Wouldn't want to get in the way," he lied back.

She held his gaze, the moment unusual between them, and he guessed that his actions just now kind of flew in the face of that statement. She was probably wondering why he had just chased Walker away, and he found himself struggling with whether to admit the truth in some way or dodge around it with some excuse. He knew which one was in his nature before he even opened his mouth.

"Just didn't want you being hassled so soon after your break up," he told her, and felt more than a little disappointed in himself.

She smiled though. "Are you and Ronon to vet every man who speaks to me now?"

The disappointment doubled, for she had classed him in with Ronon who was like a brother to her, but then he processed what else she had said.

"Who has Ronon chased off then?" He asked. How many other guys had already chatted her up? He had naively thought of Walker as the first to actually approach her. Just because John was filled with indecision, didn't mean that others weren't.

She glanced down to her tray for a moment. "No one, though he did rather intimidate Lt Donovan, whom with I was simply discussing tonight's Movie Night."

Great, now Donovan too.

"Are you going tonight?" She asked before he could think up something to say about Donovan. "I believe they are showing your favourite movie."

John grinned at her. "Top Gun is a classic."

"Are you going to talk all the way through it like last time it was shown?" She asked with a smile, clearly amused at the memory.

"No," he agreed a little sullenly though it was all for fun. "Just thought some people might be interested."

"I was very interested, however the rest of the room were not," she replied.

"Hey, Jacobs and Evans were talking as well, and half of the room were asking questions," he argued.

She smiled at him. "That they were, however, as Alison pointed out, it has now been restricted to being shown only once a year."

John rolled his eyes. "I've got the DVD anyway," he muttered.

"Yes, I am aware of that, since you forced Ronon and I to watch it several more times since you purchased it last year."

"Just thought it would be educational," he muttered, kind of liking her teasing him even though she was right. "You're going tonight then?" He asked, getting back on track.

"I was thinking about going," she replied.

"With Lt Donovan?" He asked boldly, the words out of his mouth before he even considered whether he had any right asking.

She looked up at him with wide surprised eyes, though the amusement was still there.

"No, the Lieutenant was simply suggesting an exchange, since the popcorn supply is low in the city currently, and I have my own supply, he wished to trade some cookies for a bag of popcorn for tonight."

John was well aware that she had her own stock of popcorn, since he had helped stock it up a few times whilst they were back on Earth. However, he had to wonder if that had really been what Donovan was after.

"Popcorn. Yeah, sure," he suggested doubtfully.

She glared at him with a smile. "Yes. Lt Donovan is a good friend of mine."

"A friend?" John asked.

"Yes. And besides," she added with a quieter tone, "he would not be interested in what you are implying." John tried to look innocent, but was interested in her explanation. "As he prefers to date men," she added.

John hadn't known that, not that it mattered except that Donovan could now be taken off John's watch list in regards to Teyla. Seemed she did know Donovan far better than he had realised though.

John nodded at her, glancing away, noticing that Walker and his team were still sat around their table.

"Don't think that'll be an issue with Walker," he muttered.

"I was under the impression that you and the Major were on good terms," she asked, the curious surprise clear in her voice.

John looked back to her thinking how best to answer that, since his opinion of the guy had changed so abruptly in the last ten minutes. Probably feel fine about him again later, but for now Walker was top on his 'watch list'. A list he had apparently only just started keeping.

As he took in her expression, his eyes dropped and he abruptly noticed her necklace. She didn't wear jewellery all that often, but this particular necklace stood out to him.

"You're wearing your old necklace," he said, which of course she would be aware of, but it had struck him, since he couldn't remember her having worn it for years.

Her hand drifted up and she touched the central metallic disc that had turned out to be an Ancient detector. One that he had inadvertently activated when he had found it. As her fingers closed around it, lifting it slightly from her skin, he vividly recalled finding it in those Athosian caves. The memory was so sharp that it could have happened yesterday.

He had seen the shine of light off metal and had reached down, pulling the small necklace out from the dust and dirt that had hidden it for so many years. She had been so happy at its return, and he had been glad that he had been able to find something lost for her. He had put it around her neck, something that, looking back, had been a rather bold move on his part. He remembered it though, because there had been something in that moment. Something between them, and he had felt the warmth of her body against his fingers before he drew his hands back. It had been a strange, lingering moment in his memory, as had that entire day.

That the necklace had turned out to be something very nearly destructive, both to Atlantis and to Teyla and her people's reputation, hadn't tainted his memory of finding it. Thinking back, it was so strange that she of all people had been wearing that necklace as a kid and had lost it in those caves, where years later she would take him, someone who could activate the necklace. He had put it around her neck, linking their futures almost, the past and future meeting. But, since the day Rodney had discovered the true nature of the necklace, John couldn't remember having seen her wear it and he had assumed it had been broken as it had been deactivated.

John looked up at her face. "It's been deactivated right?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled in reply, but there was something different about the smile, and he had to wonder what memories the necklace brought up for her. With so much having happened lately for her, maybe she was dwelling on the past as well.

"Yes, Rodney removed the technology from inside, leaving the shell of the necklace intact for me. One of my people altered the inside of the casing so that I could put keepsakes inside."

John looked back down at it again, her fingertips still lingering over the well cared for metal. She had turned it into a locket.

"You put anything in it yet?" He asked.

She smiled. "I have added a tiny stone from Old Athos and a lock of Torren's hair."

John nodded. Old meets new again. Wow, what was in that chocolate muffin that had made him so philosophical all of a sudden?

She let go of the locket and it rested back against her skin, and he caught himself staring at it so looked away. Only he looked back again, this time taking in the entire picture of the necklace resting between her throat and her cleavage. He turned his eyes away before he began staring again.

"A lot has happened since that first year," he uttered thoughtfully.

"Yes, it has," she agreed.

People had been lost, new people arrived, and even one person essentially returned from the dead. John still wondered what had happened to Ford though, and part of him wished one day he would find out, whilst another feared actually knowing. Maybe it was easier to assume he was right in his belief that Ford had gotten off that Wraith Hive in time. The guy was a survivor and John had to believe that still held.

So much had happened over the last five and a half years, yet John remembered that moment of finding Teyla's necklace like no time had passed. He had barely known her then, yet somehow they had trusted each other without any real reason for it. He trusted her even more now and he knew without a doubt that she trusted him. Out of everyone he knew, it felt like she was the one who he could count on above all others. Where others were simply brave and courageous, she was both but also calm in a crisis and she always thought things through. She was fair and kind, yet brutal if she needed to be. What better woman could he ever find? He always trusted her opinion, and so maybe he should trust in her decision on what had been circling in his thoughts these past three weeks. If he were to have any chance with her, then let her be the one to choose, because she wouldn't go out with him if she didn't think it would be the right thing. And if she would put up with him, then he would do everything he could to be the best version of himself for her.

The decision made, he took a breath.

"I was thinking of missing tonight's movie, what with having seen it so often and being banned from talking during it," he added resentfully and Teyla did her best to control her obvious amusement. "I was planning on going for a run along the piers," he told her.

"I thought you took your daily run with Ronon in the mornings?" She asked.

"Since Amelia's been around, he's not been as keen to get up early, if you get my meaning," John told her with a smile.

"I see," she replied with a slight pretty flush to her cheeks as she smiled back.

"He's not all that keen on evening runs either now, but its still summer out there, so it's warm enough so I head out by myself every now and then. So, if you don't end up going to Movie Night you could always join me for a run, unless you're at some sculpting class or something."

He felt his heart beating faster than normal as he made his offer under the guise, perhaps thin disguise, of inviting her to go running with him. He kept his gaze on her face and wondered if she understood what he was hinting at, or perhaps she was unsure if she suspected. He didn't think she would just come out and say 'oh, no John thanks but I'm not attracted to you _that_ way', but women had ways of saying no without saying it straight out.

"Not too soon after the evening meal though," she replied instead, jumping immediately to the practicalities of the run.

Momentarily thrown by that he took a second to reply. "Say eight o'clock?" He found himself asking, a part of him a little stunned that he was actually setting this up with her, even under the guise of an innocent run. He couldn't actually remember the last time it had been just the two of them alone, without the team or Torren with them.

"Very well," she replied as she normally did with anything, but that strange new vibe was still around them, though maybe it was all on his side. "I think I shall still exchange the bag of popcorn for the cookies. I have been looking for something to trade with Rodney," she said, talking as if it were any normal conversation and John again was thrown off for a beat.

"Why? What do you want from Rodney?" He asked curious now. She tidied up the last of the tray and stood up, so he stood with her.

"I am hoping that I can persuade him to help me to educate Torren in science when he is older," she replied as they moved away from the table. John had the urge to reach out and take her tray for her, but thought it might seem too forward, so squashed the idea.

"I think you're gonna have to wait a few years until Rodney's grown up enough for that," he replied and she laughed at his joke making him feel very pleased with himself.

He had a run date with Teyla tonight. Kind of.

0000000  
TBC - (PS - the rating of this fic will have to change for the next chapter, so please make sure to search for the updates in the M rating lists.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Part**: 3/4

**NOTE:** This fic has now been changed to an **M **rated fic.

0000000

Chapter 3

Teyla was ready twenty minutes to eight, and that was after having changed her outfit twice and then tidying her quarters. She knew that her need for distraction in such activity was not only to fill the quiet of her empty quarters whilst Torren was staying with Kanaan.

The irony of the day's turn of events was not lost on her, considering how it had started early this morning when she had been sorting through her things. Since Kanaan had moved out, she had been gradually going through everything she owned, deciding to de-clutter her quarters, and this morning she had set her sights on her small personal items, which had included her jewellery. She was not one to wear much in the way of jewellery, and she had not looked through them for some time. She had looked into the box in order to put away the necklace Kanaan had given her some time ago. It had been living in the drawer by her bed, but upon tidying the drawer out, she was ready to put away the necklace. However, as she had placed it at the bottom of the jewellery box, her fingers had brushed against a far older necklace.

She had not worn it for years, having kept it shut away, even after Rodney had eventually gotten round to removing the technology that had almost brought destruction to the Atlantis expedition. After Rodney had returned the necklace to her, Hakon had altered the inside of the casing to allow her to story keepsakes inside, but even then, she had simply put it away. The necklace had been ready to wear years ago, but it had remained shut away since.

This morning she had pulled it out into the early morning light streaming through her window, and had finally felt that it was time to wear it again. She had turned to her mirror and secured the necklace around her neck, and in doing so, she had understood why she had kept it shut away for so long.

The necklace was linked with so many memories – some of her childhood, of her lost family, then of the day Old Athos was lost and afterwards that the necklace had almost brought the Wraith to Atlantis' doorstep. Though, despite those memories, some which could be said to dull her love of the old necklace, it had been something else that had driven her to ignoring it for so long. Placing the necklace around her neck again this morning, had made her realise that somewhere along the way she had begun to associate the necklace with John. He had been the one to rediscover it for her and as he had secured her lost necklace back around her neck, she had truly felt that he had been sent by the Ancestors to her and her people.

Her faith in the Ancestors had altered considerably since that day, but the synchronicity of that meeting felt no less significant. How strange it had been that her necklace had turned out to be designed to respond to Ancestors and their descendants, and that the person to find her lost necklace had turned out to be one such person. It was as if something primal had drawn her life together with John's at that moment, and as he had given her necklace back to her, part of her own history, she had felt deeply connected to him. That connection had remained strong in the days that had followed, and before the true nature of the necklace had been discovered, John's steadfast faith in her innocence had only made that connection feel stronger.

Yes, this necklace felt greatly linked to John and the natural connection she had felt with him from their first meeting. She had also realised that during her relationship with Kanaan, she had not felt able to wear the necklace because of that association. Now much had changed and she now sought to move past those restrictive feelings. Kanaan was no longer a part of her life, and she needed to accept that John continued to play a vital role in her life, but only as a friend. So, she had finally added her first two keepsakes into the necklace and had worn it today with the view in her mind to set out on the next stage of her life.

It had seemed that her goal had almost immediately come into affect, for at the midday meal, Major Walker had approached her to discuss their sparring sessions, but as he had sat down beside her, she had not missed the fact that his invitations had seemed tinged with more meaning. She had made herself relax and enjoy his attention, wondering if perhaps it was time to consider such offers, especially as she had decided to move forward with her life. It was time that she put aside past infatuations and restrictions on her future. Major Walker was a very kind and intelligent man, and she considered his gentle advances to be very flattering. She had been enjoying his attention and the lack of complication in the undercurrents, when abruptly John had appeared, apparently with the sole intention to send the Major on his way.

She had felt at first that John's protectiveness was faintly endearing, as had Ronon's been the other day when he had done the same thing to Lt Donovan. Yet, then John had sat down at the table with her and his mood had seemed rather dark, and despite all her earlier assertions to 'move on', she had felt the flush of hope yet again in her heart. It had seemed that her intention to set aside her old feelings this morning had been false in some regard, and she had realised that perhaps she had been fooling herself slightly, for in wearing the necklace she had in fact once again been entertaining the possibility of John. Especially now that she was by herself once again. It was a hope that she had denied still existed this morning, but as John had sat down with her, she knew that she still rather foolishly held onto it. That revelation had rather frustrated her and the idea that John would be guarding her, as Ronon was, annoyed her further. Was she ever to move past this?

After that revelation to herself, John had proceeded to quiz her on her status with Major Walker and other men, and suddenly the hope had eagerly jumped forward again. He had even commented on her necklace, jewellery not being something men usually focused on, but John had today.

She had known John for years now and she considered herself able to read him quite well, yet today what she thought she saw may have been wrong, as perhaps she had been projecting what she had wanted to hear onto his comments. Then he had surprised her further by inviting her to join him on his evening run. Since that point, she had been replaying their conversation over and over, seeking to understand if he had been asking what she hoped he had. He had teased her about Major Walker's 'sculpting lesson', yet had then gone and asked her to join him for his run. Did that mean that it was his equivalent to a 'sculpting lesson' as he had interpreted it, or was he simply wishing to spend time with her as a friend? It was very confusing and the question had haunted her all the rest of the day.

She sat now, ready twenty minutes, lost in her thoughts and questions, her shoes on and her jacket ready by her side. She was perhaps even more confused by the time she glanced at the clock and saw that it was finally eight o'clock. The chimes rang a moment later.

She rose, pressing down her clothes suddenly worrying that she looked presentable in her workout clothes. As she moved to the door, she breathed calmly to centre herself, and reminded herself that if nothing else she would still enjoy an evening in John's company.

She waved her hand over the door sensor and the doors parted to reveal John outside. He was dressed as he had always been in the days of their sparring together. He wore black workout trousers and a dark short-sleeved top, and all the years since they had last sparred suddenly became very apparent. Though she saw him frequently around the gym, and had even spied on a sparring match between him and Ronon once, she had not shared this kind of activity with him in a long time. Those considerations aside, it was a pleasant experience to be able to share this with him again, regardless as to any deeper meanings. She always enjoyed his company.

"Hello, John," she greeted him and he smiled back.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes, though I was not sure if I would need a jacket tonight," she asked as she headed back to where it lay with her water bottle.

"Seems pretty balmy out there still," he replied which she had guessed by the fact that he wore only the short-sleeved top.

"I will brave it then," she replied as she collected her water, deactivated the lights, and headed out of her open door to join John waiting out in the corridor.

"Quiet in there without Torren," John commented as her doors slid shut behind her.

"I am not quite used to it yet," she admitted as they headed down the corridor.

"When's he back next?" John asked.

"The day after tomorrow," she replied. "I will be spending the day with my people anyway, for it will be the Summer Festival, so it seemed best for him to remain with Kanaan until then."

"Ah, yeah, the big Summer Festival, I remember those," he mused as they entered a transporter. The doors closed behind them, sealing them into the small space and John reached towards the transporter display. "You got a favourite pier?" He asked.

She turned to the display herself. "No, though perhaps one that is not too exposed to the ocean's breeze," she suggested since no doubt the air would cool further during their run.

"We could start here, head round here, and finish there?" He asked, gesturing out the route on the display.

"Sounds good," she replied and he triggered the transporter. The light flared brightly, through which she felt a very definite sensation throughout her body, and she still did not know which word would best described the feeling. The doors opened and they headed out into the empty building, moving towards the nearby staircase that would take them down to the ground level of the pier.

"As I recall of your first Summer Festival, it is surprising that you remember any of it," she remarked to him with a teasing smile.

"Ruus wine has one hell of a kick," he replied with a smile of his own.

"Especially with the amount you and Aiden drank during that first festival."

"Hey, I wasn't the only one who drank a lot, remember Rodney? We had to carry him to bed and that was at ten o'clock," he replied.

She chuckled at the memory, though it was always sad to thing of Aiden as they still did not know what had happened to him. "To be fair, Rodney did not drink all that much."

They had reached the base of the staircase and stepped out through a high arched opening out into the warm night air.

"I'm just annoyed I missed the dancing," he replied.

"You did watch the dancing, you just do not remember it," she laughed at him as they headed towards a low wall that would be a good place to stretch and warm up.

She stretched her arms high up above her head, looking up towards the darkening sky, the stars shining overhead. "I do hope that Aiden is out there somewhere," she pondered through her held breath.

John stood up straight from where he had been touching his toes. "He's out there somewhere."

She suspected John would say as much even if he secretly thought otherwise, and she found that she too felt that it was important to believe that their lost friend and teammate was still out there somewhere. As if to stop believing that would endanger him in some way. She dropped her arms and twisted from side to side, her body loosening.

The air was warm, yet there was a refreshing sharpness to the light breeze around them. She jogged on the spot briefly and then stretched out her legs, John doing the same beside her. She drew in a deep breath of the air, filling her lungs, and she sent out a silent prayer for Aiden, as she did each time she thought of him.

"He's probably taking out most of the Hives by himself," John suggested.

"I hope that he does, it will save much work for us," she joked in reply, aware that both of them were not voicing so many dark and worried thoughts for their lost friend.

John had been stretching his arms over his head, and now turned to her. "Ready?" He asked.

Teyla let go of her right heel, by which she had been stretching the front of her thigh. "Yes, let us go," she replied as she shook out her legs.

They both turned towards the edge of the pier and set off at a light trot of a pace as they warmed up. As they neared the outer edge of the pier, they turned and headed along the long flat path that lined the outer edges of the pier. It was perfect for running, so much so that Teyla had to wonder whether the Ancestors themselves had not used it for exercise.

John ran on her left, between her and the edge of the pier, and she looked out past him to the darkness of the water, the ocean calm enough tonight. The moonlight and starlight reflected in the rippling water, and despite the fact that she was exercising she found herself feeling relaxed and at ease.

Their speed increased without discussion, their bodies warmer, and their years of working together allowing them to find a pace with each other silently.

Running with some speed now there was no breath for conversation, but she did not mind. Running beside John, shoulder to shoulder, she simply focused on the night and her breath. Beside her John's breathing was loud as her own as they reached the end of the pier and turned, following the flat path circling around the end of the pier.

To their right the shorter towers of the pier stood tall over them, but on this pier there were also structures to their left. Set at the very end, massive fin like structures protruded out of the water. Teyla looked up at the closest fin on this pier, its construction narrow, but sturdy and tall. As she and John ran past it, its thin shadow covered them, but in no time they ran out into the moonlight again.

Teyla knew that she had excellent speed and stamina, but they still slowed their pace occasionally to allow them some relief. She was greatly impressed by John's clearly increased stamina – his years of regular running with Ronon clearly of great benefit to him.

Past the fins, they turned back towards the towers set near the end of the pier, and John indicated to where they could pause. She welcomed the chance to rest herself so they turned their direction towards the spot he had pointed out. As they neared, she could see that the ground level rose up into a series of platforms, rather like large steps, leading towards the feet of the buildings. When they eventually reached the foot of the platforms, they stopped, both of them breathing loud and fast. Teyla bent forward and set her hands above her knees as she worked to steady her breathing.

"Your stamina and speed have significantly increased, John," she remarked, hoping he would not find the comment condescending.

He pulled a smug face. "Thank you," he said, making her smile at the realisation of how a man would take such a comment. "But, I still can't keep up with Ronon," he added as he turned to the platform before them, set his hands on it, which was about level with his shoulders, and pulled himself up onto the raised area. "You got to check out the view from over here."

He crouched down on the platform and reached down to help her up, and she accepted the assistance. The platform was smooth and flat under her hand and then her shoes as she stood up beside him. The platform ran around the buildings and John lead the way along it, heading back the way they had come. She followed him, her breathing slowing now, along the platform, through occasional shadows of the buildings now to their left. Almost back to the centre of the end of the pier, John finally stopped and looked out towards the fins at the end of the pier.

"He we go, check this out," he said as he sat down on the platform, his legs hanging over the edge.

She sat down beside him, the light night breeze dancing around her legs as she hung them over the edge alongside his. The metal under her backside was a touch cold, but it would warm up in no time, she hoped. She settled beside him, close enough that their elbows brushed and she looked straight ahead.

The view was indeed beautiful, as from this position they were looking directly out towards the ocean, through the corridor formed by two massive fins standing like sentries on each side, outlining the distant dark horizon of water. The light of the city mixed with the moon and starlight over the structures and the water before them.

"Oh, it is beautiful," she whispered into the night. "I cannot believe I have not sat here before."

"I've found some great places along the piers. You need loads of breaks when running with Ronon."

She smiled round at him. "I hope that my company is not too boring for you in comparison."

He pulled a face. "As if, besides Ronon's not really one for sitting and enjoying the view, so it's nice to have someone to share it with," he replied. His words struck a cord with her and she smiled.

"Yes, it is," she replied as she looked back out to the fins and through them to the ocean beyond. She ran her eyes up from the water, up one of the massive fins. From the central area of the city, it was easy to forget how large and impressive the outlying structures of the city were.

"It is easy to forget sometimes how magnificent this city is," she said quietly. He made a sound of agreement beside her as he settled more comfortably, leaning back slightly on his hands.

"And how old it is," he added.

She nodded at his point. "The Ancients were truly an amazing people," she reflected. "Despite the faults that we sometimes find with them." There was a tendency among those from Earth to find points of criticism with things, people, or theories. The Ancestors, the Ancients, had made mistakes like any people, but their accomplishments were astounding. She looked from one fin to another. "I still find it amazing to be living in the fabled City of the Ancestors."

"Back on Earth, almost everyone knows the stories about Atlantis - about a mythical city that was lost under the ocean," John replied with a thoughtful tone like hers. "No one would believe that it's true, let alone that Atlantis is still in one piece."

"And if your people had not arrived here, it may have been lost to the ocean forever, the shield failing and no one to save it," she considered.

She turned, looking across the width of the pier, then round back to the buildings stood over them at end of the pier. Even though they were far shorter than the massive central tower, they were still grand tall constructions. She twisted further to look up at the tallest of them, the moonlight shining off the top of their heights. It was enjoyable to sit so far out from the central area of the city where most lived and worked. Out here, it felt like the ocean was all around you, and the constant sound of its waves was louder. It felt like she was removed from the concerns of duty shifts, deadlines, and worries. There was just the ocean and the city. And John.

She turned, her gaze dropping from the towers, to John seated quietly beside her. He was already watching her and she shared a soft smile with him. Their gazes held, the comfort of each other's presence clear, and she watched his eyes drop down to her throat to where she still wore her necklace. His eyes lifted back up to hers and they shared yet another smile.

He was very quiet, and his eye contact was gentle but direct. The mixture of shadow and half-light was very flattering on his already handsome features, and, despite the vastness of the pier on which they sat, that they were entirely alone out here created a sense of an intimate space around them.

He shifted ever so slightly, sitting further forward beside her and no longer resting back against his hands set on the cool metal under them. She glanced away as he shifted, and wondered if she was again projecting onto the moment what she wished to see.

She looked back towards him, his scent drifting to her senses and she noted that despite their fast run, he still smelt wonderful.

She met his eyes again, and as she did, his fingers gently touched against her cheek. The surprise and delight lit her up inside, her senses registered every tiny moment of his soft gentle caress against her skin.

It was not a touch of a friend, nor the touch of someone simply brushing her hair from her cheek. This touch was soft, caressing, and light with his insecurity of how it would be received by her, but there was no sense of caution or regret as she looked up at him.

Suddenly the universe felt different, and her heart broke open with pleasure, with a wish granted like no other before.

She smiled at him and she leant her cheek further against his touch, and that touch increased as more of his fingers caressed against her skin.

He smiled in turn and it seemed that in that instant that he too relaxed into the moment. That sense of deeper connection with him now felt not only justified, but also felt so much stronger.

She reached up and touched her hand to the warm skin of his forearm, revelling in the simple, yet glorious freedom to touch him. She glanced down at his arm and watched her own fingers slid up the thick muscle that shifted under her touch as he turned his hand and slid his palm against her cheek. He turned beside her, his body closing in towards her, and she looked back up to him, her cheek warm in his hand as lips reached hers.

She pressed her mouth to his warm lips pressing softly against hers. She slid her hand from his arm, catching the front of his shirt, as she reached up with her other hand to slid around his neck and up into his hair, holding him in turn to her kiss.

They held the kiss as long as possible before the need for air forced them to part and their lips broke from each other's, both pouring out their breath against the other.

His lips immediately grazed against hers though, his in breath against her sensitive lower lip, and she angled her mouth against his, brushing his lips in turn as she slid her hand down from his hair. His skin was warm against her fingertips as she cupped the side of his jaw in her fingers and their lips pressed together once more.

His hand that had been a faint pressure against her back, now pressed warm against her, sliding around her back, encouraging her round into his body. She turned towards him, lifting her legs from where they had hung over the edge of their platform as she shifted onto her left hip and she tucked her feet up back behind her so that she could turn towards him. His arm slid fully around her as he too turned further towards her, and they embraced as much as they could whilst seated at the edge of the platform. The warmth, the scent, and the feel of him all around her, poured into her skin, into her being.

Their lips sliding against one another's again, the kiss suddenly became deeper, and the intimacy was profound and the pleasure astonishing. She met his tongue with her own, exploring his mouth and lips as he did hers, but always the kiss felt soft and loving in a way that swelled her heart with emotion. His hand slid around the back of her neck, holding her to him gently, supporting her as their kiss continued. Her mind was lost, completely unaware of how long the kiss lasted, for all she was aware of was John against her.

The passion began to rise somewhere through the kisses, the intimacy deepening and the emotion turning towards a stirring and tempting passion. Her attraction to John, that had been clear from the first moment she had seen him, and her love for him, which had grown over the years, were both so familiar to her and finally she was able to express them freely. However, she had not expected the passion so immediately, but then five and a half years was hardly immediate. It was a passion that rose from the kiss. It was a deepening of the affection and attraction she already felt for him, and now it burned brightly. It lulled her further against him, seeking out the comfort and presence of his body against hers. It was not a passion full of desperation, as she had experienced before with a lover, it instead rose naturally and was finally, completely, uncomplicated.

The metal of the pier no longer felt cold to her as she laid back, still held tightly in his embrace, the world tilting around her, but she felt steady for she held tightly onto him, the kisses flowing from one to another without concern or pause.

Their mouths parted only so that he could pull her top from her and she reached down to grasp the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head before their mouths met again. During that brief moment apart, she saw the moonlight shining over his skin above her, and as he pressed his lips to her cheek, she slid her hands over his strong bare shoulders.

She ran her hands down his back, holding him to her as his hand slid down her side, pushing down her trousers and she lifted her hips from the pier under her. The air was faintly cool against her bared skin, but he remained within her embrace, lifting away only minutely to help her kick her legs free of her clothing and he pulled the material away from her feet. The material passed over her as he dropped it onto the increasing pile of their clothing alongside them.

His body leant further over hers once more, his mouth and hand sliding up her side, as she slid her hands down his sides. She pushed at the last of his clothing, sliding her hands down the natural line of his back, following him under the material of his trousers to grip his hips and backside. The strength of him, the swells of muscle and taut sinew, pulled her further into the blissful state they shared. Together they pushed down his trousers and underwear beneath, and once removed they too passed over her to complete the pile of their clothing.

Free of everything, with nothing but skin to touch and kiss, she lost herself in the feel of his hands; one under her, the other caressing long strokes and circles from her thigh to her hip, and then up over her belly to circle over her breasts. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they pressed together once again chest to chest. Naked skin to naked skin, his chest hair and strong lines of muscle against the soft curves of her breasts, they sought out the kiss again. His mouth lingered against hers, his body settling down over hers, her legs around him.

She parted her lips from his, lifting her head from the support of his hand, to kiss his shoulder and to watch her hands running down the full length of his naked back bathed in moon and starlight.

His breath was hot against her ear and he whispered of her name. She closed her eyes, relaxing her head back into his hand, his fingers in her hair, as he pressed small kisses to the side of her throat. The sensations all filled her, flowing through her entirely, and she felt every part a woman, her body alive and simply in love.

His kisses trailed down the side of her neck to her shoulder, for his lips to then slide down along her collarbone to the dip at the base of her throat. She tilted her head back as his mouth slid up the centre of her throat, his tongue licking up under her chin and over its height until his lips found hers again.

She gasped into the kiss, her legs lifting around his hips, as she slid her hands up into his hair. Her body called for him deeply now, to resolve a separation that was no longer tolerable. As she kissed him deeply, she rubbed her entire body against his, teasing her chest against his chest, and her belly against his arousal pressed between them.

He murmured into the kiss, the sound deep and primal in his throat and it called to her further. Sighing out a long loud breath, she turned her mouth to his cheek, licking at his skin as she ran her hands back down his long strong back. His touch shifted under her as one of his hands, warm and gentle, slid out and round to the outside of her breast, then glided so gently down her side, his hand squeezing between their tightly pressed bellies.

She closed her eyes tightly at the first intimate touch of his arousing fingers against her core, and as she rubbed herself against him, their entire bodies caressing against one another. Her sigh was mixed with his, and she opened her eyes again to the beautiful sight of him, his eyes meeting hers. As he pressed his touch deeper into her, she ran her hands up his body, up to his shoulders, and up his neck to cup his jaw. She pressed her lips to his again as he shifted against her slightly, and she pulled her mouth from his, watching her own fingers sliding along the darkened shadows of his jaw and then up into his hair. She gasped with the first press of his manhood against her and she tightened her hold on him, parting her legs around him, and pulled his mouth back down to hers.

He kissed her softly, his lips grazing over hers as he pushed into her slowly, and as she closed her eyes and dropped her head back, his breath was warm over her cheek and jaw. He shifted further within her embrace, settling himself deeply into her and they were finally together. The tears of the moment flowed into a sigh of passion as he first retreated and stroked back into her.

She touched as much of him as she could; running her hands around his neck, over his shoulders, his arms, and his back. She grazed her nails into his flesh as he moved, rocking them together under the stars. She kissed his cheeks, his lips, and his throat, and biting his shoulder as the passion rose sharper, drawing her breath from her, but she moaned through it, allowing herself to lose herself entirely into the experience of him.

She pressed her feet against the back of his thighs, rocking with him, clutching at his sides and at his hips. She gripped tight full handfuls of his backside as they moved, as they thrust and kissed, and groaned together.

His mouth pressed against hers, his breath full of whispered words; words of love, of promises, and revealed fantasies. She spoke to him in moans of her own; his name, her love for him, and finally as the pleasure peaked she cried out.

She gripped him tighter to her, holding them locked together as her entire body felt as if it was set free, as if it drifted up into the stars, entirely free in a sea of blissful pleasure. Her only anchor was John, his body over, around, and within her, rooting her to him, and she felt her senses return, her entire body filled with warmth and peace. But, that peace, that release had not yet reached him, and she could feel the vibration within his body, the tension seeking to be released.

She pressed her body against his, slid her lips across his cheek to his ear, and she breathed out his name and his entire body tensed against her, his head tilting back for a moment as he drew in a sharp short breath. She watched the most glorious sight of him, his eyes dark upon her and their passion bringing him to the impending moment of his release. Then he thrust deeply once more into her, his head dropped down to press against hers, and he groaned out with a deep passionate cry. She held him tightly, her own warmth still settling, holding them together, and his hands slid under her, tightly embracing her in turn.

She rode out his shudders with him, her hands sliding over him, feeling her own pleasure continuing as she shared the moment, and absorbed the last of the passionate spell that had enfolded around them.

Then with long sighs of pleasure and relaxation, both of their bodies grew heavier, and she rested completely down against the support of the pier, his comforting weight settling more fully over her. Their arms around each other they lay together, the moon and stars above, as they both simply breathed.

She dozed in the comforting cocoon of his body over her, his warmth all around her, his breathing a constant in her sleepy comfort. At some point he shifted, his body sliding against hers and his weight lifted from her slightly, drawing her from her dozing.

She opened her eyes, aware abruptly of the night's cool air along her sides, and over her legs and arms; anywhere where she was not covered by John's warmth. She blinked up at the stars over John's shoulder and she slid her hands over his back, feeling the growing chill to his skin.

"You're gonna get cold," he murmured against her shoulder before he lifted up from her slightly, settling onto his elbows above her. His face came fully into view as he did and she ran her hands up his neck. He leant down and she met his mouth with hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, but short. He pulled back to look down at her with a frown. "You're getting cold," he repeated.

"We are on the end of a pier," she smiled up at him and he chuckled down at her, the two of them processing exactly where they were and what had happened so spontaneously between them.

"Yes, we are," he chuckled again as he looked away from her to the platform around them and the buildings towering above. His hands were still under her shoulders, and she felt them moving subtly against her skin in a subtle caress. A light frown touched his smiling features again as he looked up at the buildings. "Hope no one was looking out of a window," he joked, looking back down at her.

She ran her hands over his shoulders as she glanced back up at the buildings over them herself and she smiled at the small amount of light that lit this far out along the pier. "No one will be around this late," she reassured him.

He leant back down over her and she drew in a breath as she lifted her lips towards his again.

"I just wouldn't want Walker getting an eye full," he replied teasingly above her lips.

She chuckled at that, pulling her lips away from his before they kissed properly. "So you did chase him off for that reason," she replied, the joy at the knowledge making her feel even happier.

"Damn straight," John replied with a grin as he shifted, pulling his hands out from under her gently and lifting up from her. She dropped her hands from him as he pulled back, though his hands remained on her as he moved over her left leg to sit beside her. She sat up with him, though her body resisted for a moment, reluctant to move. She sat up carefully, stretching her back as she did, and one of John's hands slid around her back to 'help' her sit up. It felt very liberating to be sitting entirely naked out in the open, the night air over her skin, and John beside her.

She set her hands back to his skin, sliding her arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. She sighed into the embrace and his hands caressed up and down her back, his mouth turning to rest against the side of her neck.

"You're not seeing anyone else are you?" He asked against her, sounding a little worried as if the thought had just occurred to him. "Because you looked like you were interested in Walker and his 'sculpting class'."

She smiled against his skin before she pulled back, and he seemed rather reluctant to pull back from their embrace, but he did and his dark eyes met hers. She ran her hands down over his shoulders to his upper chest. He was most beautifully formed under his clothes as what she was familiar with above them.

"If I had known of your interest I would not have even entertained such advances from Major Walker," she told him and she could see some relief in his eyes though he simply nodded. "And no, I am not seeing anyone else."

He smiled at that. "Good," he replied, leaning back in towards her and she met his kiss. His lips were wonderfully warm, as was his body against hers in the increasing chill of the night.

They pulled back and she once again dropped her gaze to his chest and shoulders, but as she did, her fingers running from his collarbones to the dip at the base of his throat, she realised something was missing from her. She reached to her own upper chest, flattening her hand where her necklace had been.

"My necklace," she said worriedly, pulling from him enough to look around at the platform under them. "Where is my necklace?"

"It's okay," John replied instantly, his hands warm on her arm and back. "I took it off, it's under the pile," he added, pulling one hand from her and leaning against her as he reached towards the pile of their clothing. She looked round and watched as he lifted the pile to reveal her necklace sat safely underneath. Relief and surprise made her grin as she watched John pick it up as he set the pile of clothes down right beside them.

"When did you take it off me?" She asked amused, for she truly could not remember him having done so.

He grinned at her as he turned the necklace in his hands, opening it up. "I'm good with my hands," he told her with a wink.

She chuckled at him, believing him entirely, and she would have made a comment in return, but he was leaning back towards her with her necklace. She held still as, in a repetition of that very first time, John set her necklace around her neck for her, his fingers brushing against the back of her neck as he secured it in place. The echo of that moment, that she had only been recalling this morning, thrilled and stirred her emotions strongly. She lifted her eyes up to his as he pulled his hands slowly away from the clasp at the back of her neck, just as he had done last time, only this time he actually stroked his fingers against her skin as he did so.

Teyla reached up between his hands, which were lingering on her skin, to touch the necklace as she had done the time before.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, and she was unsure if he understood exactly for how much she was thanking him.

He smiled in reply, his eyes dropping to her throat. "As big a memory as past time was, I prefer you like this," he told her quietly, his voice deep. She smiled at his meaning as she glanced down at herself, aware that she was entirely naked except for her necklace. His fingers trailed down from her shoulders, with a soft and delicate touch, tracing around her breasts and down her sides.

She reached out in return, and soft traced her hands up his bare chest, running her fingers through his light amount of chest hair. She looked back up to his face.

"I would have to say, that I prefer you like this as well," she told him with an appreciative smile.

He grinned back at her with a touch of self-consciousness, and she smiled further to know the he liked her compliment.

A gentle but cold breeze gusted around them, and she realised that he had been sitting between her and the usual breeze, likely on purpose to shield her from the cold. However, the wind was changing and as much as she enjoyed sitting with him like this, she preferred the idea of doing so inside now. She saw in his expression that he had reached the same conclusion and his hands briefly squeezed her sides before he turned his attention to their pile of clothing.

Teyla however, kept her eyes on him for a moment longer. "Would you like to stay in my quarters tonight?" She asked him.

He looked back at her from their clothes, the moonlight glowing over his shoulders and back. She met his eyes through the half-light and he smiled at her.

"Teyla," he said softly with a serious expression, but with a sparkle in his eyes. "The answer to that question is _always_ going to be 'yes'."

She smiled in return, her heart full, as she leant towards him again and their clothes forgotten once more, his arms slid back around her. Their lips met and she squeezed her eyes closed, his warmth keeping the night at bay, and she wondered if perhaps she ought to thank Major Walker for his unintentional part in bringing her and John together.

0000000  
TBC


	4. Epilogue

(Chapter 4) Epilogue

00000000

He hadn't slept that well, the night having been far too warm and his dreams had been filled with weird Top Gun imagery from Movie Night.

Mat had woken well before his alarm clock had rung this morning, and being fully awake, he had decided it was best to just get up. So, he had gotten up, dressed, and had headed out. He wasn't due on duty for hours yet, but he would hit the gym and after he got back from that and had a shower, it would be time for breakfast with the rest of the team.

The corridor lights were growing a little brighter as he headed away from his quarters, indicating early morning by Atlantis' clock, but there was hardly anybody about yet. Of course, the city never really slept, for there was always a shift on duty, and often teams returned in the middle of the night, but for now the corridors were dead quiet, and he found himself treading softly.

As he turned a corner, up ahead he heard doors parting and he saw dark clothing moving around a pillar. Then, Colonel Sheppard appeared, his back to Mat, as he headed away further down the corridor, glancing back, and Mat pulled back to the corner so not to be seen. The Colonel's attention had been directed back towards the door he had just left, which on this level were all crew quarters, but Mat already knew whose quarters they were.

The disappointment from yesterday returned, but at least he knew for sure now.

He watched the Colonel look back towards Teyla's door again, even though he couldn't possibly see it anymore from that far down the corridor, and Mat felt a new sensation. He grinned, happy for his commanding officer.

Sketch had told him yesterday that during the first years in the city there had been many rumours about Teyla and the Colonel, but that they had all died down when it had become clear that she was pregnant with Kanaan's kid. However, it seemed that the basic premise of those rumours hadn't been that far off, because Mat had recognised the expression on the Colonel's face as he had looked back at Teyla's door.

That was good, because Walker had considered the Colonel as someone he could become friends with, and had been on track to until yesterday, but now he could understand why the man had acted so dramatically yesterday. All was forgiven in his mind because Mat understood now. The Colonel was clearly in love.

0000000  
The END


End file.
